


Just My Type

by Vnubis



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelorette Party, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vnubis/pseuds/Vnubis
Summary: There, trying to hide herself in a dark, inconspicuous corner of a pulsating nightclub, she unwittingly managed to shine brighter than any other girl in the room.





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading this *waves nervously*.
> 
> I've been a long time reader on AO3 and have finally overcone my fears and decided to post something of my own.
> 
> There are so many talented writers on here that I doubt I'll be blowing anybody's socks off- but hey, what the heck.
> 
> Please note that this was done on mobile, so I don't know what formatting issues are going to arise.
> 
> All that's left now is the DISCLAIMER (I do NOT, nor do I claim to own Teen Titans or any of its characters and am making no profits from this work) and to hope that this brings someone out there some joy or entertainment.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xx

It was late- _too_ late.

The lights were too bright and the music was deafening, and the whole place smelled like sweaty bodies and shady encounters that would be sorely regretted the next morning.

Green, clawlike fingernails impatiently flicked at the rim of a grimy beer glass, producing a dull chime that was completely swallowed up by the sounds of the writhing night club.

Garfield Logan's keen ears twitched as he picked out interesting noises from amongst insignificant ones- a high pitched giggle, nails tapping on a bar countertop, a gruff voice whispering obscene words into a girl's ear. . .

A deep sigh.

His head swerved around to face the bar area, and _that's_  when he saw her.

Perched on a high barstool a little ways off from the mass of people leaning and talking and drinking and pushing was a petite, pale girl with a sleek black bob that glowed like midnight under the fluorescent lights of the bar.

Garfield didn't dare blink as he examined her.

She had her chin perched in one slender, delicate palm, shoulders slumping slightly as the other hand drummed out a rhythmless, monotone pattern on the counter.

He noted that her nails were painted black, and smirked at the irony.

Her eyes, even from this far away, where he sat in his dark and isolated booth near the back of the club, seemed to shine with something almost ethereal- like phosphor in the moonlight.

Gar allowed himself a glance at the rest of her, and felt something in his stomach coil and clench dangerously.

She was dressed in a black chiffon blouse, sleeveless with a high collar- which she had fastened up to the very top button.

He smiled at that, too: she wasn't comfortable in this attire.

Two bands of dark lace crossed over her chest and wrapped around her torso just below her bust, obscuring a little of the black pushup bra that was visible through the sheer fabric.

He felt a growl rumbling low in his throat, but he quickly forced it down and continued his perusal.

Long, toned legs were clad in skin tight black scuba leggings with a leather waist belt, and gold zippers ran along the sides of her outer thighs.

Crossed at the knee, her bottom leg was bouncing up and down in agitation, while the other, with it's dangerously sharp-nosed black patent stiletto, kicked against the bottom of the bar in time to the tune she was tapping out with her nails.

Garfield watched the red sole swing in-and-out of sight with each movement and tried to focus on the motion long enough to quiet the Beast prowling up and down his stomach like a panther stalking its prey.

She was flawless.

Violently beautiful in a strange, underrated kind of way- like a thistle growing in a field of daisies.

Garfield found himself utterly mesmerized.

There, trying to hide herself in a dark, inconspicuous corner of a pulsating nightclub, she unwittingly managed to shine brighter than any other girl in the room.

The high pitched squeal from earlier broke his reverie, and his green eyes darted up to the girl's face just in time to see her roll her eyes in irritation.

He tore his gaze from her and shifted it a little to the left, where a tall girl with dark tangerine skin and a cascading mass of flaming red tresses leaned against the counter.

She was pretty, he supposed.

It was clear everyone around her thought so; there were a lot of eyes on her and she held the attention of almost every male within her immediate presence.

But she was nothing like the gem that sat to her right-there was no comparison.

Not to him.

Two hulking men were flanking the redhead on either side, leaning into her personal space as they blatantly tried to chat her up.

She seemed oblivious to their sinister intentions, and giggled naively at their murmured compliments and cheesy pickup lines.

One glance at the large assortment of colorful (but untouched) drinks gathered at the girl's elbow told Garfield that these men weren't the first two clowns trying their luck that evening.

A thought struck him, and his gaze snapped back to the dark girl in the corner. Gar found himself oddly relieved to see that the tall glass of luminescent green liquid she was nursing was the only beverage in her immediate proximity.

Another movement caught his eye, and he looked down just in time to see a long, pale hand slither over her thigh from behind her.

Garfield didn't stop the growl this time, and in a flash he found himself plowing through the sea of dancing bodies until he stood at the bar, breathing heavily.

He glared at the tall, thin man who had dared lay his paws on her.

His white hair was long and grimy and his eyes were rimmed with thick black eyeliner. He wore a beat up leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and had a collar type deal around his neck.

A pierced tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he let his hungry gaze drift salaciously over the girl staring up at him.

Black energy crackling at her fingertips, she stood glaring at the leather-clad offender- but before she could act Garfield had placed himself in front of her, right up in the guy's pasty white face.

' **MINE!** ' He roared, loud enough for the three of them to hear above the thumping beat of the trance song that played unperturbed in the background.

The goth glared back but wisely backed up and made a swift exit.

Garfield turned and was met with steely purple eyes.

'Changeling?'

At the sound of her husky voice he grinned sheepishly, his Beast lowering its hackles and curling into a peaceful, satisfied slumber in the pit of his stomach. He felt it purr as if it was incapable of the sort of carnage that moments ago had seemed to be the inevitable fate of the guy who had attempted to make a pass at her.

'Hiya, Rae.'

He searched her eyes. There was confusion and anger, but something else, too.

Relief? Happiness? Excitement? He couldn't quite figure out what.

'What are you... have you been _WATCHING_ me?!'

He cringed at the fury in her voice.

'Look, I know this isn't your scene. I wanted to make sure you were okay,' he explained, holding up his hands in a placating gesture- an attempt to calm the raging empath before him, as well as protect himself from any possible oncoming outbursts.

She blinked, obviously not anticipating his answer.

Garfield slowly lowered his hands to settle on her shoulders, careful lest she snap out of it and realize he was actually touching her- in public- while she was angry.

'Now how about you sit down, and tell me why you're looking so _glum_ , hmm?'

He gently pushed her back down into her seat and handed her drink to her. She took it and, inmediately lost in thought, peered into it's murky green depths.

Garfield brushed a strand of wayward purple hair behind the delicate shell of her ear. His green skin contrasted beautifully with the pale greyish hue of hers, and he felt his chest swell with pride at the knowledge that she belonged to him.

'Just...Star.'

The shapeshifter blinked at the sound of her quiet utterance.

'What about Star?' he asked gently, trailing his thumb down her pulse line and into a delicate hollow at the base of her porcelain throat.

'She's so _beautiful_ ,' Raven mumbled, not looking up from her drink, even when the goosebumps breaking out all the way up her arm caused him to smirk in satisfaction.

He paused, but didn't break contact. Instead he dipped his head low, bending at the waist so he could catch her gaze.

'Raven... do you think Kori is _prettier_ than you?' He asked, his voice soft, but serious.

'No,' she replied, her voice small like a little girl who got pushed on the playground- 'I'm not pretty at all.'

Garfield felt his heart just _shatter_. The Beast was instantly alert again, howling and snarling and baying for the blood of whomever had harmed his mate- or in this case, caused her to feel sorrow.

'That's a lie, Rae,' he said, his face impossibly close to hers. 'There is no sight in the world that can parallel your beauty.'

There was dangerous conviction in his voice, but still she searched his eyes, refusing to accept the truth that lay so plainly in their green depths.

'Everyone prefers her, Gar,' Raven whispered, looking down at her lap. 'Nobody ever pays any mind to the weird, dark little freak with the dull skin and the short hair and a _demon_ for a dad.'

Garfield gripped her shoulders tightly and gave her a little shake, forcing her to look back up at him.

'Raven-  **I**  prefer you. You're not a freak...you're **just** my type.'

She searched his eyes again, and after a moment everything around them ceased to exist.

The lights stopped flashing.

The music stopped playing.

There were no more voices blending together to create a cacophony of unintelligible white noise.

There wasn't a single other being, making a single movement-

There were only the two of them, and the sound of Gar's breathing speeding up, and of Raven's heart fluttering against her ribcage.

Then she flashed him a devastating smile and fisted one hand in the front of his t-shirt before pulling him close and crashing their lips together.

When she finally pulled back, that flame he loved so much was once again dancing in her eyes, and she had one eyebrow quirked mischievously up at him.

'So if _you're_  here spying on me, then where's the rest of the stag?'

He shrugged and grinned at her.

'Don't know, don't care. I told the guys I had a different kind of party to go to. I just dropped by to pick up my date.'

Raven's eyes went wide.

'Gar, I can't leave! It's Jinx's party!'

Garfield touched the tip of her nose with his index finger.

'Did you go to the kitchen tea?'

An eye-roll.

'Yes.'

He put two fingers under her chin, tilting her face slightly up. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

'Did you give her your present?' He whispered the words against her skin.

Raven's eyes fluttered closed for a brief second, her breath hitching slightly.

'Yes,' she replied, but with less attitude than before.

He chuckled quietly as he took the glass from her hands and cautiously sniffed its contents.

'Green, huh?' he paused before taking a sip from her glass. 'Are you having fun?'

A soft blush spread across the dark sorceress's cheeks, turning Gar's insides to mush.

'It's my favorite color,' she deadpanned, 'and I sure am now that _you're_  here.'

Gar laughed heartily and pulled her up from her seat.

'Come on, Rave. I'm taking you home.'

One corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk as he threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her possessively into his side.

'Alright. Let's just get Star back into the capable hands of Titans East.'

Grinning, Garfield tapped the shoulder of one of the two brutes towering over their Tamaranean friend while Raven grabbed Star by the shoulders and steered her towards a group of dancing, giggling girls a few feet away on the dancefloor.

'Meet you at the door in five, babe,' Gar called over his shoulder as two sets of harsh, angry stares settled upon him.

Raven just rolled her eyes and smirked.

'Karen!' She yelled, getting the attention of a dark skinned girl amongst the group of girls before her.

'Kori's been doing shots again!'


End file.
